1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to lockets and more specifically it relates to a disk holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous lockets have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be small ornamental cases for pictures or keepsakes, usually worn as pendants which are attached to necklaces and suspended therefrom. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.